(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are a type of widely used flat panel display. An LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer which determines orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
In the LCD, horizontal crosstalk is frequently generated as deterioration occurs. The deterioration in a predetermined pixel is influenced by a neighboring pixel and represents original corresponding luminance due to a coupling effect such that a luminance difference between a portion influenced by the neighboring pixel and a portion which is not influenced by the neighboring pixel is generated.